warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Slavery
Prolouge "Riverclan, attack!" cried Splashstar, as the rogues invaded their camp, these rogues were badly trained but yet they slashed with so much strength and power that it didn't matter what techniques they used, because they were winning. Reinforcements suddenly came, some cats had returned from the hunting patrol, many Riverclan cats glowed with relief at the sight, but it was soon gone as the rogues continued to attack. In the chaos of the battle, a stealthy tom slid into the nursery and saw a one kit sleeping peacefully, oblivious to the battle that raged outside, he picked her by the scruff, careful not to wake her up, then raced outside and whispered some words to the rogue leader, the rogue leader gave a quick nod of satisfaction and cried "Retreat!", the rogues instantly fled, with the tom amongst them still carrying the kit. Chapter One "You work for us now! Understand?" a scarred tabby tom sneered at Silverkit, Silverkit whimpered and quickly nodded out of fear, Silverkit didn't understand, one minute she was sleeping in the nursery, and before she knew it, she had mysteriously ended up with these mean and evil cats, she let out a loud wail. "Shut up, you little thing!" snarled a scruffy grey she-cat, Silverkit tried to stop wailing, but she just couldn't, so she continued to wail. Suddenly, large menacing claws came at her, they sank into her pelt making her shriek with pain, she glanced at the wound, four deep claw marks were embedded in her fur, blood poured out of them turning her pale grey kitten fur red. Silverkit started to feel queasy and nauseous, she stumbled a few steps, then collapsed in a heap, black spots clouded her vision and she felt an odd spinning sensation, then, her vision went black. Chapter Three Silverkit regained conciousness after a long while, her body was aching with pain and her mind felt fuzzy, she opened her eyes slightly, only to be greeted by a horrible sight. ~Silverkit's POV~ I was lying on the ground in a heap, my fur was matted and messy, but worst of all, was that I was lying in a sticky red puddle of my own blood. It was a gruesome sight, but I couldn't do anything about it, my energy was drained and if I managed to regain any energy, those horrible rogues would use it all up. The worst thing was that these rogues could claw, bite, scratch, and torture me and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it! I needed to go back to Riverclan somehow, if I was to die, then at least I would die and honorable death trying to go home instead of dying under the claws of these ruthless rogues, but first, I needed to devise a plan... Chapter Four ~Mistymoon (Silverkit's mother) POV~ I was distraught, my daughter, the only surviving kit of her litter, was gone! Redstar had sent out several search patrols, everyone looked everywhere, but there was not even the slightest trace of her. "How could I not notice her disappearance during the battle!" I thought to myself, I felt the burden of hopelessness weigh down on me. At first, my clanmates were sympathetic and understanding, constanly murmuring words of comfort, but gradually, they got over it, acted like Silverkit was nothing more than a lost memory. They no longer tried to reassure me, their words were hollow and harsh, always acting like I was a burden. My clanmates constanly growled about how I couldn't get over my daughter, My daughter! My first and only daughter! I could not understand how they expected me to just dismiss the fact that Silverkit is missing, I can't just forget about her like she never existed! The longer I pondered, the more I wished Silverkit would return, maybe someday... Chapter Five ~A moon later~ (Silverkit POV) I was stupid to think that I could make an escape plan, before, one of those wretched rogues overheard me foolishly muttering to myself, now, they all guard me very closely ~(Chapter to be continued)~ Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction